Ash's Lycanroc/Anime/Personality and characteristic
]] Lycanroc is normally a playful, affectionate Pokémon that gets along well with both Ash and its previous caretaker, Professor Kukui. The first night Ash stayed with the Professor, Rockruff, Pikachu, and Ash were quickly able to befriend each other. As a Rockruff, like other members of its species, it likes to greet and show affection to others by rubbing up against them with the rocks on its neck, although it doesn't seem to be aware that it stings the recipient. Its affectionate personality was also shown in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, where, despite the fact that was angry toward it whilst eating and whilst relaxing at home, it continued to eat and smiled back at Litten respectively. Lycanroc appears to take its failures rather personally. As a Rockruff in Trials and Determinations!, after knocking out in a fit of anger, it immediately came to its senses and regretted what it had done, and, despite ultimately winning against Olivia, was still visibly upset in the next episode. At the end of Tough Guy Trials!, Lycanroc was seen sulking in the corner of Acerola's house after losing its battle with Nanu's , prompting Ash to give it a pep talk. Although Rockruff lived with Professor Kukui before being caught by Ash, it was actually a wild Pokémon that Professor Kukui was taking care of. When Ash revealed this to his classmates at the Pokémon School, added that Rockruff readily bond with humans even if they are not captured by a . After evolving, Lycanroc started taking great pride in its fur, as shown in A Masked Warning!, and is shown to enjoy being groomed and taking baths despite being a , as observed by Rotom. However, if angered enough, such as when its fur gets dirty, Lycanroc's eyes turned red, and it would fly into a rage, lashing out at whomever it thought was responsible. When this happened, Lycanroc became disobedient and ignored Ash's commands. This weakness caused problems later during Ash's battle with Gladion and , and was later the cause of its defeat at the hands of Nanu and his Krookodile in Tough Guy Trials!. In Some Kind of Laziness!, Lycanroc was able to overcome this destructive habit with the help of Ash and the bond the two shared, remembering a memory it had when it played in the mud happily with Ash and Pikachu when it was still a Rockruff. After this, Lycanroc no longer goes berserk when its fur is dirtied, as seen in A Battle Hand-Off!, where it got a bit of mud on its face and only reacted with disappointment. In Guiding an Awakening!, Lycanroc was revealed to have gained full control of its red-eyed state, allowing it to use it as a boost of power. Lycanroc has a strong sense of smell as a Rockruff, which has been used to help find and , Ash's missing Electrium Z and DJ Leo's . In the Poké Problem segment of A Masked Warning!, it is revealed that Ash and Pikachu had to rely on Lycanroc's nose to guide them back from Ten Carat Hill after had fallen asleep. In Night of a Thousand Poses! and Mission: Total Recall!, Lycanroc is shown to spar with Litten on occasion, even when it is separated from its Trainer.